


2 Hot 4 U

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at blackmail, Attempt at puns, Bad Decisions, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Cheesy Line, Convoluted Speech, Cuddles, Delirium?, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fever, Fever bugs are annoying, Fever cooling pads, Fluff, Friend helping out, Implied Sexual Content, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Mentions of Summer Festivals, Minor misuse of magic, Not Beta Read, OT4, Picky Eater, Sickfic, They are all going to be sick, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: What started off as a series of hunts to fill their coffers became the start of their longest stay at Lestallum.(Alternate summary, Noctis got sick and infected the other bros. A story of their delirious shenanigans and panicking caretakers)





	1. Playing in the rain is bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis got sick after doing hunts in the rain for too long. Now, they're settling in Lestallum until he recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all started with a meme on picky eaters and children with nuggets. It spawned into this. It wrote itself. I just hope it'll write itself to the end and I also hope I don't need to edit this back later. Otherwise, happy reading!

While they were out for a hunt in Duscae, between getting poisoned by Voretooths and carefully navigating through herds of unpredictable Garulas, they were caught in the rain. As matter of fact, the whole time they were out for the day to scrounge up the Gil they needed for the trip to Altissia, they were caught by several rain spells.

 

By night fall, everyone was cold but other than that they were peachy for a night at the tent. The fire is lit, the chairs were set and the tent was up, dinner soon followed for all the men there.

 

"Ah, man. I could use a soft bed by now." Prompto whined as he took another ball of the bean ball croquets. He had melted against his chair in exhaustion.

 

"Altissia would certainly have better beds than that of the Galdin Quay resort." Ignis began, his tone betraying his intent to distract the matter. 

 

Gladio bowed his head as he took a sup from his cup of coffee, carefully balancing his plate in the other hand. An amused smile pulled at his lips.

 

Prompto on the other hand looked unamused to say the least but kept his piece, a grimace obvious on his face.

 

"Not that it's a bad idea or anything but after all that hunting, a warm shower would be nice, too." Noctis said with a shrug, subtly coming to the blonde's rescue. "Say, Gladio. Want that?" He asked gesturing to his plate. That surprised the other three.

 

An audible silence passed. "What?" He asked rather defensively.

 

"No offense, Highness but your distaste for beans is really strong." Ignis placated.

 

"Yeah, like, you'd rather eat grass or something." Prompto added on.

 

"Well, yeah." The Prince said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "But I'm kinda hungry." He reasoned.

 

"Ah, I can make some sandwiches." Ignis offered as he poised to get off his seat. 

 

"Nah, Iggy. We're all tired. Plus, I'm not doing anymore dishes." Noctis reasoned with him as he waved for Ignis to sit back down.

 

He still stared at the Prince, even as Gladio held up his plate. "Noct yourself out." Gladio offered with a gleeful smile.

 

Prompto snorted at the pun as Noctis rolled his eyes in exasperation. "So Gladio it's funny." He said sarcastically as both Ignis and Prompto barely managed to restraint their laugh. 

 

"That was pretty Prompto of you, your Highness." Ignis said, his lips stretched into a smile.

 

"Hey!" Prompto called out dejectedly. 

 

"Now, now. No need for ruffled feathers." The Advisor placated him as he got up from his seat and gave him an apologetic kiss. "No one Ignis my heart like all of you do." He added in a sincere fond tone.

 

The other two was howling while Prompto blushed in a mixture of shock, amusement and flattery.

 

"That's gotta be the cheesiest pun ever." Gladio declared as Ignis went to put away his dish. He held up a fist to Noctis.

 

Noctis returned the fist bump and also took some of his bean balls as well. "Cheesy or not, I loved it." He said with a small sheepish smile.

 

This time both Gladio and Prompto stared at him again. "Are you ok?" Gladio asked in disbelief as he got up from his seat and place a warm hand over the Prince's forehead.

 

Predictably, he flinched away. "You feel like a furnace. Are  _you_  ok?" He retorted back playfully.

 

Gladio chuckled as he finished the last of his bean balls to put away his dish.

 

Prompto got to the chair closest to Noctis excitedly, his empty plate still with him. "Ready to rumble Noct?" He taunted.

 

"In King’s Knight? Sure." Noctis answered back with a confident smirk. The two had already gotten out their phones.

 

Ignis heard that and frowned at the Prince. That was not missed by the Shield. "Hey, don't worry." He placated the Advisor as he stored away his plate. "It's been a long day." He said lowly, not to let his voice carry all the way to the other couple. "He might just be really hungry."

 

Ignis gave him a scrutinizing look before he gave a sigh and slid his glasses up a bit to pinch the tension near the bridge of his nose. "That, it has." He answered back as he recovered. "Even if he were to fall ill right this instant, there's nothing more we can do until morning comes." He said gravely.

 

Gladio grimaced at that but understood his concern. "Yeah." He answered back seriously as he brought a hand to his lower back. "Might as well get some shut eye." He said, gently coaxing him towards the tent.

 

Ignis gave Noctis a lingering look of concern as he and Gladio retired to the tent.

 

Morning came but the sun had yet to show itself. Rousing himself, Ignis blearily reached for his alarm before it could go off. It was still dark so he had to grope around for it.

 

What he found instead was a vibrating Prince that has stolen his bed partner's blanket. Ignis's heart skipped a bit as he frantically reached for the Prince, jostling the other as he did.

 

"Noct, Noctis." He called out, his voice had a tone of concealed panic as he tried to pry off the layer of blankets and sleeping bags. He had feared that the fever had spiked too high.

 

The Prince whined in annoyance at that, refusing to released his blankets.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gladio sat upright immediately as Prompto groggily wrestled with consciousness.

 

"Noct, darling. Please, let go. I just need to check on you." He coaxed gently, trying to be patient. 

 

Seemingly ignored, he tried again. This time, Gladio joined him to pry the blankets from the Prince.

 

The heat radiating from the shivering and panting Prince had Ignis descending into full on caretaker mode. Ignis's fears were confirmed. Setting to work, he asked the others to pack up.

 

It seems that their wishes for a soft bed and a warm shower will be fulfilled sooner than they thought.

 

Once everything was packed, they had to check in to the Leville. While it's common to get sick, Noctis's habit of wandering while in a delirious haze and getting lost afterwards have been a major headache to everyone.

 

Thankfully, despite the fever and the aches that comes with it, the Prince was still sane if not grumpy and tired. Bloodshot eyes glared at anyone that coax and herded him in the right direction.

         

Prompto and Gladio had gone ahead while Noctis was left with Ignis, trying to coax him to eat.

 

“Noct, they also serve chickatrice on rice. It’s one of your favourites.” Ignis continued to coax him but there was frustration in his voice. The Lestallum heat was making them both on the edge of their tempers.

 

A few children came by, all sweaty and giggling from whatever fun they just had.

 

“Mister! Mister! Can we have the ice milk and nuggies?” One of the boys asked.

 

The store owner came chuckling as he did. “Sure, how many of you are here?” He asked, feigning scrutiny as he watched the children count themselves. It was kind of adorable.

 

One answered 8 while another answered 7. The store owner nodded solemnly in response. “Go get seated. I’ll pass it around.”

 

The shop owner disappeared towards the cooking area.

 

“Specs, I want that.” The Prince answered.

 

Ignis, being too tired to argue and in desperate need to have him eat something for his fever medicine just nodded while he hailed the store owner.

 

“So, what will you have?” He asked with a smile.

 

“Whatever the children are having.” He said curtly. “Two sets, please.”

 

The store owner stared at the two for a minute before he nodded at the order. “Alright. Two iced milk and some chickatrice nuggets.”

 

Honestly, the heat was really making Ignis feeling sluggish and irritated to the point he couldn’t find it in himself to be self-conscious at the store owner’s reaction.

 

Orders done, he went to fetch the fever medicine they bought earlier.

 

Noctis wordlessly followed Ignis’s movement with the medicine. Though, a thought occurred to him. Right about now, he’s so hot, he just want to strip naked. Yet, Ignis was in layers, repeat LAYERS.

 

“Why?” He asked aloud.

 

The Advisor, thinking the question was directed at the medicine gave a steeling inhale before he took one of the strips. “This is an anti-pyretic. You use these to take your temperature down. It also helps with some aches that comes with it.” He explained.

 

Noctis was too tired to tell him it wasn’t about the medicine. As the Advisor moved on to the charcoal tablets and the oral rehydration salt packets, their meals came. It was a small portion and something Noctis could just stuff it in if he wasn’t feeling up to it.

 

Taking the iced milk first, he gave a relief hum at the chill. The milk tasted watered down but nothing he minded. It gave his overheated body a reprieve.

 

Ignis was drained his with a satisfied sigh. “That certainly hit the spot.” He said with a small quirk of his lips.

 

“Heh, you’re smiling.” Noctis quipped lethargically with a smile of his own.

 

Realising this, he bowed his head slightly before giving a disconcerted cough. “How are the nuggets?” He asked quickly, steering the subject well away.

 

Distracted Noctis stared at his nuggets before taking a piece.

 

Ignis took a piece, chewing thoughtfully as he did. Noctis waited for him to whip his note book for a recipe but it didn’t happen even as Gladio and Prompto finally joined them.

 

“Figures it takes a kiddy meal to make ya eat.” Gladio said in an amused tone but he still placed a palm over his forehead to check his temperature. Noctis whined as he swatted the hand away.

 

“Well, as they say. Picky eaters and kids can always agree on nuggies.” Prompto said in mock wisdom.

 

“Now, now.” Ignis gave them a pointed look, warning them not to antagonise the Prince. “Seeing as everyone’s here, let’s order takeaway and some water for Noct.”

 

“Woohoo! Food!” Prompto crowed happily.

 

In no time, the food was ready and they all walked to the Leville. Or at least tried to. Gladio nearly tripped when Noctis jumped on his back for a piggyback ride.

 

“Watch it, Noct.” Gladio warned but steady himself as he properly adjusted the Prince on his back.

 

“I’m kinda impressed you didn’t fall flat on your face.” Prompto commented as they continued their walk. There were a few snickers here and there as they passed but they ignored it.

 

Ignis gave a fond chuckle as Gladio just shrugged. “Back when they were still training, his Highness used to tackle Gladio under the pretence of being prepared for anything.” Ignis said as he recalled.

 

“Yeah but this brat just like to be spoiled.” Gladio said, earning a small smack on the shoulders for that. “It’s only way he could get away with piggy back rides.”

 

Prompto gave a thoughtful sound before a heavy silence fell. He knew the reason why Noctis couldn’t get the said piggy back rides. His Majesty was already powering the Crystal when he was born. Even if running a country was shoved away, the fact that the king might not be strong enough to carry his son was something that weighed heavily on Prompto’s mind.

 

“’Sides, it’s uncool for the Prince to get piggy back rides.” Noctis slurred on Gladio’s shoulder.

 

They reached the Leville but Noctis refused to let go. Preventing a scene, Gladio decided to continue the trip with the Prince on him.

 

“Hey, Noct. You’re drooling, aren’t you?” He asked Noctis.

 

“No, I’m not.” He denied, despite slurring himself.

 

“Not that I’m not flattered or anything but I kinda like to see your face when you do.” Gladio said with a devilish smirk on his face, only visible for Prompto and Ignis. “I know I’m hot.”

 

Noctis only groaned as he smacked Gladio’s shoulder. The other two was guffawing, their laughter carried through the hallway.

 

“Hush, hush. It’s bad manners to disturb the other occupants.” Ignis said as Prompto went forward and opened the door to their room.

 

Threats were made and more coaxing were needed as they prepared for the night. They managed to get him on bed and left him with only his boxers on. Despite how hot his skin was, he insisted going under the duvet until Ignis manages to make a compromise by giving him the spare bedsheets.

 

Either he was fooled into thinking it was a blanket or he just got too tired to argue, Noctis accepted it and now wrapped up in it on the bed.

 

Of course, he later struggled when Prompto joined him in bed, cuddling as he did.

 

Ignis just sighed at the situation as he kept a bottle of water close to their bed and the fever medicine as well.

 

Gladio was already in bed with a book when Ignis finally joined him.

 

The next morning, Gladio was the first to wake up, the sound of Ignis’s alarm didn’t relent. As he shut it off, he realised that the Advisor was not only still asleep but he was panting in his sleep.

 

Praying to the Astrals that it wasn’t what he thought despite the incriminating heat, he gently placed a palm on his forehead.

 

He groaned. Now, the Advisor was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing


	2. Too much heat is also bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Advisor is sick and insists it is unrelated to the Prince's fever. Prompto and Gladio managed it better than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha, karma may gotten me. Right now, I'm suffering from a funky bug. It has not been a pleasant experience. The fever cooling pads are a lifesaver.

"I assure you. This fever is unrelated to Noct's." Ignis stubbornly said as he took another gulp of water. He was still breathing harder than normal with an overheated look but he was sitting up on his volition.

 

"Well, it's still a fever. You need to rest up and stay cool." Prompto said as he helpfully placed a cooling pad on his forehead.

 

Th relief was instantaneous as the Advisor lets out a groan. "That is quite nice." He admitted. The pressure from his head was almost gone with the cooling pad. “But, if you must know, this is due to myself being overheated for some period of time.” He insisted. “This could have progressed to a heat stroke.”

 

“Good thing those cooling fever pad thingies are working just fine.” Prompto said as he observed the Advisor.

 

"If that ain't working, I'm going to kick the pharmacist's ass. Those are expensive." Gladio said gruffly on Noctis's bed. With him was a bowl of instant chicken soup. "C'mon, Noct. Just finish this and I won't bother ya." He tried to coax.

 

It would have been funny if not for the fact that Noctis was still refusing food despite being close to brunch. He was propped against the headboard with a cooling pad on his forehead.

 

"No." He said miserably as he glared at Gladio. "Just tired. Leave me alone" 

 

Gladio grimaced before he puts the bowl aside and stood up. 

 

The other two thought he had given up but was surprised when he scooped the Prince into his lap. Noctis had latched on to his neck when he was lifted. The Shield wiggled a bit so that he was propped against the headboard comfortably.

 

"Ok, I know it feels bad." Gladio began gently as he rubbed the Prince's back. "But you need to eat. It'll feel worse if you don't." He said sincerely with a worried grimace.

 

The Prince was staring up at Gladio in surprise as his cheeks began to heat up. The back rub was definitely taking a bit of the misery and some of the aches away.

 

 "I'll...just take a bit." Noctis said in response as he looked away. Whether it was embarrassment or being flustered by the treatment, even Noctis was not sure as he unlatched himself from Gladio. But Gladio looked relieved as he reached for the bowl for the Prince.

 

Ignis felt his heart fluttered at the scene. He looked away when he realised he was staring only to see Prompto was staring, too. Pink had tinged his cheeks.

 

Closing in, careful to make his breathing soundless, Ignis whispered lowly. "It's sweet, isn't it?"

 

Prompto nearly jumped off the bed at the Advisor's teasing. Ignis on the other hand was laughing. A tired one but a laugh, nonetheless. "Iggy! That's not funny." Prompto retorted with an angrier flush as he recovered.

 

"Apologies but you were simply too delectable to be left alone." He apologized with a small smirk of mischief.

 

"Still, not cool." Prompto whined as he handed over a sandwich pack to Ignis. Look of betrayal obvious on his face.

 

Feeling guilty, he took the hand holding the sandwich and kept a firm grasp on it as he took the sandwich. Thankfully, Prompto was confused at the act but didn't pull his hand away. 

 

He gently turned it over to give a kiss on his knuckles before lowering it. "Thank you, darling." He thanked him with a smile.

 

Prompto had to blink a few times as Gladio chuckled. "Aren't you guys being adorable?" He commented with glee.

 

Prompto was spluttering as Ignis raised a sandwich at him. "Touché." He answered back as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

 

"Guys, come on. We got sick people here!" Prompto fired back, his cheek flaming.

 

"What? Nothing wrong with a little loving." Gladio answered back with a shrug. 

 

"Hey, stop moving around." The prince on his lap said as he gave the half full bowl back to Gladio. "Wanna sleep." 

 

"Highness, please take your medicine first." Ignis interjected quickly, standing up only to falter for a second.

 

"Whoa, there Igs." Prompto went to steady him.

 

“You ok?” Gladio asked as he craned his neck towards them. Noctis managed to lift his head in worry.

 

“Yes.” He answered in a strained voice as he blinked a few times. “Merely raised up  too fast.”

 

"It's ok.” Prompto placated as he gave him a glass of water they set out for the sick duo. “The fever meds are the white tabs, right?” Prompto asked as Ignis recovered.

 

"Yes, Prompto." Ignis said before taking a drink of water.

 

Prompto took a second to read over the back before popping two of it for Noctis "That’s it, right?" He asked as Gladio helped Noctis to eat it.

 

"Yes, thank you." Ignis said tiredly. Prompto had a bad feeling about this and set to fuss over the Advisor.

 

"So, want me to scoot off?" Gladio asked Noctis as Prompto helped Ignis strip his shirt.

 

Noctis shook his head at that. "Stay." He said groggily.

 

Gladio chuckled fondly. " I'll be here, champ." He answered, idly rubbing the Prince's back.

 

“If you could pass me the fever medicine as well, please.” Ignis said as he started to breath harder.

 

“Oh, here.” Prompto said helpfully passed as he popped more of the tablets for Ignis.

 

After taking the tablets, he took the wrapper of the cooling pad and showed it to Prompto.

 

“I need more of these as well.” He said as Prompto scrambled to take more of the cooling pads. “The heat exhaustion is taking a rather unpleasant turn.” He explained with a strained smile.

 

“It’s ok, Iggy. We got ya.” Prompto said tentatively as he waited for Ignis’s instructions.

 

“I need one over the back of my neck and a few more over my back.” Ignis instructed as he shifted his naked back towards Prompto.

 

Prompto was fumbling as he took the packs before stopping on where to put it.

 

Craning his head back, Ignis saw the confusion on Prompto’s face before he pointed where the pads should go. “Here, love.” He said with a comforting smile with his fingers placed over the back of his neck.

 

Relieved with the instruction, Prompto placed one of it over the back of his neck. He continued over Ignis’s back as per instructions. His skin was worryingly warm.

 

“You sure you’re ok?” The blonde asked in worry, one hand still placed on his back.

 

Ignis turned to face him, slower than usual. Taking one of his hands, which he noted was cold, and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I will, now. A day’s rest and I’ll recover.” He comforted him. “The medicine is already helping me with the headache.”

 

A badly concealed snort reached them, both turning to the culprit.

 

Noctis was peacefully asleep on his Shield, who was feigning innocence as he looked at them with a questioning look. “What?”

 

Prompto was the one to sigh. Patting with his free hand over Ignis’s grip, he gently moved away. “We should get you to bed.” He said with a tone of finality. “Me and the big guy here should clean up and buy more sick people things.”

 

Ignis chuckled at that. “Oh yes, you should get separate rooms as well.” Ignis added as he was reminded of their current situation and shifted to lie down. “It wouldn’t do if you two get sick as well.”

 

“We’ll go ask if we can get connected rooms. As it is, you guys need the bed.” Gladio said quietly, careful not to wake the Prince.

 

“Yes, I think that is for the best.” Ignis agreed in a soft voice, sleep already beckoning him.

 

Prompto gave an amused snicker as he went to take the Advisor’s glasses off and set it aside, sneaking a quick brush of lips to his cheeks. “You forgot these.”

 

Ignis gave a thankful smile.

 

“Now, go to sleep.” Prompto said softly as Ignis gave a short nod.

 

Prompto waited for Gladio to detach himself from the knocked out Prince before both of them set off for their errands.

 

Prompto and Gladio had managed to secure a connecting room but they had to wait until the occupants had checked out. Making sure the two patients were fed was less of a chore when chicken nuggets was in the picture. Or rather for a particularly picky Prince.

 

Ignis was only able to stomach sandwiches the whole time. Anything heavier and he’ll start having indigestion. The poor guy had vomited twice when he ate one too many sandwiches.

 

Thankfully, Ignis was feeling better if not for the weakness he was suffering from the heat exhaustion. Replacing the cooling pads and reminding them of their medicine, they were all set until nightfall.

 

It was less of a disaster than they thought it was. It helped to have the Gil for it, too. Not that they were happy to spend so much but it’s just less work.

 

They made sure to restock on the fever medicine as the day ended and the two men settled into their new rooms.

 

“Hey.” Prompto called out from his bed. It was already dark and they were about to sleep. At least, Gladio was.

 

“Sup?” Gladio answered back.

 

Silence passed.

 

Gladio contemplated on whether to check on him or go to sleep but he heard shuffling. It got closer and he faced the mass of Prompto and blanket.

 

“C-can I sleep with you?” He asked sheepishly. “Not sex or anything just…cuddles? But if only if its ok with you -” He started to blabbered anxiously.

 

Gladio stops him with a blearily smile as he scoots over to give Prompto space and an open arm.

 

Prompto energetically settled himself next to the Shield. Both of them found the extra blanket taking up too much space and eventually pushed it off the bed. Cuddling with each other, Prompto managed to sneak a kiss before snuggling into Gladio chest.

 

“Get some sleep, kid.” Gladio said fondly into his hair.

 

“You too, big guy.” Prompto replied, muffled from his position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this here before I change the content again. Hope you guys had a happy read.


	3. You can get infected if you share cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, creative problem solving can be problematic in itself. Also, story sharing time and someone who shared a drink together got sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a note on this. I am not sure if fevers can act that fast but just assume it can for this. I can't believe it got this far though XD

The next morning, Prompto’s alarm went off. If it had been any normal day, he would’ve slept in but remembering the other two sick lovers in the other room, he forced himself to get up.

That in turn woke the Shield up and soon they were dragging themselves to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t any hot water for them and it was decided that they carry on without a bath.

First order of business is to check on their unwell lovers.

Going through the connecting door, they were surprise to see Noctis and Ignis sleeping on the floor. They were directly under the ceiling fan.

Alarmed the two hurried to the sleeping duo, Noctis spooning on Ignis’s side using his shoulder as a pillow while the Advisor had slept on his back.

“Hey, Iggy? Noct?” Prompto gently called out as Gladio went straight to checking their temperatures and pulse. Come to think of it, even their cooling pads were gone.

Noctis had whined at the act, blearily annoyed at Gladio. Ignis hummed in acknowledgement to the question.

“Is it morning already?” Ignis asked them tiredly, getting up only to lie back when he felt Noctis was holding him down.

“Wait up, Ignis. Let me get Princess off first.” Gladio said as he carefully scooped the putty like Prince into his arms and carried him to his bed.

Ignis finally sat up, swaying as he did while shaking out the arm Noctis had used as a pillow.

Prompto was there to steady him. “Need help?” He offered.

Ignis shook his head. “No. Thank you, Prompto.” He said groggily with a smile. His eyes were squinting at him as he did. “I would appreciate some Ebony, however.” He added.

“Need a lift, sweetheart?” Gladio asked gently as he came closer to the two on the floor.

“No, thank you Gladio.” He said as he got to his feet a bit wobbly with his back and joints cracking. The other two couldn’t help but wince at the sound.

“Now that we’re all up, we better get some breakfast.” Ignis said as he continued to stretch. “Oh, I might need help with my glasses though.”

After a quick run over their orders, they went for a breakfast run. Prompto made a note of grabbing a bunch of Duscaen oranges.

“Vitamin C can totally help with immunity and stuff.” He said confidently.

Gladio gave him a doubtful stare. “Y’know it won’t work if you’re already got the bug, right?”

Prompto froze a second but nodded all the same. “Sure. But I haven’t got it so I’m good.” He retorted smoothly. “Talking about bugs…you think Iggy has it?” He continued curiously.

Gladio shrugged after a full moment of contemplation. “I don’t it’s as bad as Noct’s or it’s not what Noct has.” He said in doubt before he chuckled as if he had remembered something. “If Iggy was really sick, you'll know.” He said in amusement. “You know how he’s like when he gets confused?”

Prompto thought of it only to respond with an incredulous look, gasping in disbelief. “You mean he attacks people?!”

Gladio guffaw at that. “Nah, he just tries to continue working but nothing makes sense.” Gladio explained. “Like writing down name in registries but it all just lines.”

Prompto tried to think of a time when Ignis was sick when they were at the Citadel. Almost always, it’s when he’s at his living quarters after Gladio or Noctis messaged him about it. “Huh, never thought it’d be like that.” He said somewhat forlornly.

Sensing that their smaller lover was feeling left out, he swung an arm over his shoulder, jostling him.

“Hey!” He yelled in surprise, making sure all the goods they had were still in one piece.

“He was still in school when he got that bad. You weren’t around yet.” Gladio explained. “His uncle mentioned that something was off with Ignis the day before but we didn’t have the time or chance to meet up with him.” He said as he lets the gunner go.

“He was all flushed and squinty eyes, when Noctis met him to start off the day. He could barely text properly and thank the Astrals that’s all he did. Couldn’t imagine him cook or spar like that.” He said in disbelief. “He was stubborn, too. Between me and Noct, we have to trick him to see the doctor. His uncle was thankful we found him in time ‘cuz he disappeared before his uncle could take him to one.”

Realising how bad Ignis was if he was really sick, Prompto was suddenly grateful of how lucid Ignis is now. “Ok, I’m kinda glad that he’s pretty…logical right now.”

“Yep.” Gladio agreed. “We better keep ‘em that way.” He said rather grimly as he hailed the café owner. “Want a drink while waiting for the food?”

The duo made their way back to the rooms with breakfast in tow. It was simply soup and sandwiches. The inside of the Leville was very much welcomed as the sun was starting to heat things up.

As they made their way to their room, they noticed that the hallway towards their room was colder. It wasn’t freezing but it was cold.

Both Gladio and Prompto had a very strong feeling as to why it was cold when it was supposed to be scorching hot.

Prompto jumped at the coolness of the metal doorknob in shock.

“You ok?” Gladio asked in worry as he reached for the doorknob, giving a slight sound of surprise at the chill before he turned it and got themselves in.

There were melting snow flurries and condensations on the floor and furnitures.

Quickly but quietly, they all shut the door behind them and locked it before the two scramble to the sick pair.

“Noct?!” They both called out only to see the Advisor lounging shirtless on the bed with a mysterious tin of Ebony in hand and Noctis sitting crosslegged next to him with a pair of sunglasses on while playing King Knight on the phone.

Looking up to them, he gave a lazy greeting before turning his attention back to the game.

It was Ignis who greeted them. “Oh you’re back. Wonderful.” He chirped happily. He actually chirped. He had eyebags and was paler than usual but he was in a better form than he was yesterday.

Prompto and Gladio cautiously walked into their rooms.

“Uh, what happened?” Prompto asked as he set their stuff on a table.

“Too hot. Used a small blizzard spell.” Noctis answered, still on the game.

Gladio looked expectantly at the Advisor.

“I allowed it considering we would be adversely affected by the heat.” He reasoned with a shrug as he got up and disposed the Ebony can.

Prompto’s jaw dropped at that as Gladio simply shrug and unpack the food they bought earlier.

Looking at Gladio for answers, the larger man simply carried on like nothing happened. Prompto finally decided there was not much he can do but join in.

Lunch was distributed with the Prince being hauled in together with them.

“I think I can improve on this.” Ignis noted as he drained the daggerquill soup.

They were all seated all around the coffee table with blankets and spare towels considering everything was defrosting. Gladio and Prompto had worn their jacket as it got too chilly for them.

“Your daggerquill soup is still the best, Iggy.” Prompto quipped as Noctis grunted in agreement to that. He and Gladio got themselves garula sandwiches.

Gladio had re-wrapped half of his sandwich before he took more water.

That alarmed Ignis and Prompto, both of them staring at the Shield.

“What?” He asked, eyes squinting at them in challenge.

“Gladio, love.” Ignis began slowly, putting down his soup. “You are getting sick.” He declared knowingly.

Gladio stared back at the Advisor. “I’m not.” He replied, still keeping the stare. A tense moment passed before he deflated with a sigh. “Yet.” He added in defeat.

Ignis lets a grimace pull his lips. “Considering you usually could feel your sickness getting to you, why didn’t you mention it earlier?” He said in a disappointed tone.

“I didn’t think it’ll get to this point.” Gladio answered back petulantly.

Noctis gave a small laugh. “He shared my cup.” He said rather dazedly before slurping down more soup.

Ignis raised an eyebrow at that with a judging look to Gladio. It was kind of contradicting too see him do that while shirtless.

 

“I was thirsty, ok.” He defended as he wrapped himself with jacket a bit tighter.

Prompto immediately got himself an orange. “Nuh uh. Not getting sick. No to sick.” He said rather frantically as he peeled it.

Ignis merely huffed before starting on his soup again.

“It’s alright to tell us if you’re getting sick.” Ignis said gently, not looking at Gladio in hopes that the other man wouldn’t feel pressured..

“Yeah, I know. Didn’t think sharing cups could get this bad.” Gladio admitted with a self-depreciating sigh.

“Kinda pointless now…but want some orange?” Prompto offered half of it to him, he already munched down a few wedges.

Gladio gave a small laugh as he grabbed a wedge. Noctis, still in sunglasses, claiming the light hurts his eyes, gave a thumbs up at that.

Not sure of what that meant, Gladio and Prompto looked to Ignis for answers.

“He is still not out of his delirious stage.” Ignis offered patiently.

Once breakfast was out of the way, Gladio was starting to get the bloodshot eyes and heightened temperature. Unlike the Prince, he was much more cooperative and ate his medicine and food without a sound.

Unfortunately, everything there was either dewy or outright wet after the blizzard spell so there was a long bout of changing the sheets and flipping the mattresses. The poor Shield had dozed off on the couch before they manage to tuck him in on the bed.

Ignis and Prompto were now left to tend to the other two. It was also then they realised that they have a major laundry issue. Ignis gave a weary sigh at that.

With the heat and the sun at lunch time, Prompto ran a solo lunch run. He knew if Ignis left the room, he might just relapse. As it is now, Ignis is with a pail of ice chips to keep himself cool in Lestallum’s incessant heat. Thankfully, this way, their clothes have a chance to dry off from the blizzard spell.

Setting out for dinner, Ignis opted for his dress shirt to keep heat at a minimal. Not only he was in his dress shirt but his hair lay limp and currently wet with sweat as the two waited for their orders to arrive.

Prompto was a surprised to see the prim man go on without his proper grooming but he’s not complaining. He was totally not ogling his hot boyfriend. Well, overheated is a much more suitable word to describe his situation though.

 He barely realised that he had finished the oranges he had with him.

 

“Oh man.” Prompto groaned as he rummaged through his many pockets.

“What’s wrong, Prompto?” Ignis asked in concern.

“I think I ate the last orange.” He replied sadly.

“Ah, I see. Well, we could get some after this.” He said with an understanding nod. “But you should slow down on those. You might just get a stomach ache instead.”

“Don’t worry, I ate plenty so I won’t get heartburn or something.” Prompto said confidently.

Ignis gave him a doubtful look but he kept his piece.

When they got back, Ignis’s room was blocked when they tried to opened it.

“A moment please.” Gladio said as they heard shuffling on the other side of door.

Prompto’s surprise was obvious in his face but Ignis gave an exasperated sigh.

Opening it, Gladio looked worse for wear and on the floor was a sleeping Prince.

“He wished to get out.” Gladio explained as he gave them space to come inside.

“I see.” Ignis said in empathy but worry was present in his voice. “How are you feeling, love?” Ignis asked as he passed before stopping Prompto not too far away with a hand out for the bags he was carrying. “Could you please carry him to a bed?”

Gladio grimaced at that. “It would not have troubled me if I were to carry His Highness.” He told Ignis as Prompto was about to do that but froze at Gladio’s words.”

Ignis sighed looking up to the other man gently. “Be it, as it may, you will aid me best with the food.” He told the Shield politely before offering some of the bags to him. “Please, Lord Amicitia.” He added for effect when he stubborn remained where he was.

Prompto was still staring at them dumbstruck at the exchange as Gladio begrudgingly took the bags to the coffee table.

“Prompto, please carry on with the Prince.” Ignis said rather curtly as he took the rest of the groceries from him.

Snapping out of it, Prompto had to shake his head to gain his bearing. “Oh man, it’s the bodice ripper Glads.” He said in wonder as he tries to control the butterflies in his stomach. When he was suffering from high fever or when he suffered from Confuse, he will fall back into the famed Citadel talk, even back when they were in Insomnia. Unfortunately, that also led to very awkward scenes with the Shield either being overwhelmed and passing out when his lovers (especially Prompto) engage in wordplay.

Ignis’s lips twitched into an amused smile. “Let’s keep holding on to our bodices for the time being, shall we?” 

Prompto only manage to let out a sarcastic ‘Ha’ before he carried the Prince rather gingerly into his arms and carried him over.

Once the Prince was away from the door, Ignis went to lock it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for Gladio's speech, I really, really apologize how...convoluted it is but I'm writing it as if he was delirious. It seemed like a good idea? -hides-


	4. Overdosing on oranges....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the bright side, Noct has recovered and is sane once more. On the not so bright side, Gladio getting worse.
> 
> On a side note, Noctis might have jinxed Prompto and prepare for more convoluted speaking Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this got so big that I had to cut it in half. The title from this chapter is also deliberately in half for the very same reason. 
> 
> By the way, very small, small, small bath scene ahead.

 Like before, Gladio couldn’t finish his meal while Noctis however, managed to finish his soup and was more lucid as he had asked for Ignis to pass a drink to him.

“Pardon my manners but I really couldn’t finish the meal.” Gladio said primly but the tired smile and the bloodshot eyes were enough to display his sincerity as Ignis fussed over Noctis.

“No biggie. We can keep them in the minibar.” Prompto said enthusiastically, his full attention on the larger man, reaching for the container.

“Thank you kindly, Prompto.” He replied as he leaned into the chair. He only had his tank top on and his tucked it down carefully to prevent it from riding up.

Prompto, on the other hand, was on air. Never before he had seen Gladio acting this…primly? Polite? Very not-shy-but-not-bold kind of thing. He would be gushing in glee if it wasn’t for the fact that the guy was sick. At least he hasn’t started to quote all those cheesy lines from his books yet. Prompto wouldn’t be able to restrain himself if he did.

“Gentlemen, I am relieved to announce that His Highness fever has broken and is sane once more.” Ignis announce with flourish, only to earn a swat from the said ‘Highness’. He chuckled at the action as he returned to his seat.

“Watch it. Or I’ll throw you in the dungeon.” Noctis joked as he stole one of his sandwiches.

“Oh dear me, save me from the tyrant King~” Ignis said dryly as he took the other sandwich piece, disposing the empty container.

That earned a snicker from Prompto as Gladio gave a sleepy smile, waiting for his food to settle.

Seeing this, Ignis addressed him. “If you wish to settle for the night, you should take your medicine first.” Ignis told him gently, gesturing at the stack of tablets. “Do you have any other complaints?”

“No. Thank you.” He said politely, reaching for the tablets. He carefully read the instruction on the tablets.

“The fever medicine is the white one, love.” Ignis added softly. It could almost be mistaken for swooning. Getting up, he pointed out the right tablets for him to take.

“That bad, huh?” Noctis asked with a slight, if not slow, wince.

“Yeah, man.” Prompto said. There was awe in his voice. The slight blush betrayed something else.

Noctis chuckled at him as he grabbed his drink and slurped obnoxiously, snapping him from his trance.

Prompto playfully gave him punch to the shoulder. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked as he chuckled as well. “But for real-sies, glad you’re back.” He said in relief.

Noctis gave him a chaste kiss on his cheeks. “Yeah, me too.” He agreed, eyes already lowering thoughtfully. “And this-“ He gestured with a thumb towards Ignis and Gladio. “Is something I’d be sad to miss.”

Prompto’s eyebrows raise as high as he could at the sight. Gladio was sitting on the floor in between of Ignis’s legs as he sat in the chair, facing him as Ignis carefully massages his head and neck.

Gladio was lowly moaning as Ignis pressed on a few pressure point, eyes closed in pleasure and relief.

“Damn.” Prompto cursed softly.

“Yeah.” Noctis replied with a distracted nod.

Prompto felt himself blush harder and the butterflies in his stomach was fluttering wildly, making him fidget anxiously.

“Hey, wanna get a bath?” Noctis asked as he placed down his drink and stretched with a grimace. “I stink.”

Prompto barely restrained his laugh at that. “Hope you guys got hot water. Our place’s heater is broken.”

Noctis squinted in distaste at that. “Ok, if we don’t have it, I’m using a Fire spell.”

“Noctis, if you do that, I will personally make sure that you will have a full vegetarian meal for the rest of your stay here.” Ignis threatened from across the table.

“Whoa, ok.” Noctis said raising his arms in defence. “No more spells.”

Gladio sighed, his head was using one of Ignis’s legs as his perch. “Self-hygiene is very important. A bit of tepid water never harmed anyone.” He tried to reasoned.

“Now, now. His Highness has barely convalesced from his fever. Should he require a bath, he should postpone for when it is warmer.” Ignis countered Gladio’s reasoning. “That is if the heater is not functioning.” He added with a slight smug smile. “You’ll find that there will be enough hot water for everyone.”

Gladio gave a hum of contentment as the other two gave a look to each other.

“The last one there is rotten egg.” Noctis declared before jumping over the couch.

“Hey, no fair!” Prompto said as he gave chase.

The two scrambled to get into the shower.

“Be careful in there!” Gladio warned from where he was, languid in Ignis’s hold.

Both of them laughed at the actions of the younger two as the door closed and clicked shut.

“Now, then. “ Ignis started, rounding on the other man with a huff. “ _Lord Amicitia_.”

Gladio chuckled as he faced the Advisor. “Yes, _Lord Scientia_.”

Ignis laughed at the name. “Astrals, it has been too long.” He said with a laugh. Nostalgia overwhelmed him and tears pricking his eyes as he did.

Gladio laughed along as he cupped his face to thumb the flushed cheeks. A tender look was on his face. “What a sight it is, to see you laugh, my dear.”

Ignis felt his cheeks couldn’t burn harder at that. “Cease that.” He said as he tried to contain his giggle. “Else I find myself swooning and depriving your good selves of an Advisor.” Raising a hand to cup over Gladio’s hand on his face.

Gladio smiled at that before his expression settled into a look of exhaustion. “Woe befall on us, should you falter.” He said sincerely.

Ignis sighed as he gently pried the hand on his face and clasped on his chest as he leant forward.

“It’s been a long evening.” Ignis said gently. “It’s best if we prepare for bed, now.” He ended with a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Gladio sighed at that. Whether it was from exhaustion or from the kiss, Ignis couldn’t tell as he got to his feet.

“Let’s not waste any more time, shall we?” Gladio said with a small smile that shouldn’t be that handsome as he held out a hand for Ignis to take.

Ignis couldn’t help the smile on his face as he took it.

In the bath, the two men were soaking together in the tub. It was a tight fit but the feel of the hot water was soothing. The two of them were facing each other with their legs tangled together.

“So that’s what happened, huh?” Noctis asked with an apologetic smile.

“Yeah. At least you didn’t wander away or anything. We’re all good.” Prompto placated him.

“Specs hasn’t recovered yet, though.” He muttered in concern.

“Well, since there’s three of us now, it’ll be easier.” Prompto said comfortingly, reaching forward to pat his exposed knee.

Noctis gave him an affirmative nod with an acknowledging smile. “Talking about that, I think we should move. I’m getting wrinkly.”

Prompto chortled at that as the two of them started to shift to exit the tub.

“Kinda glad you’re still holding up ok.” Noctis said as the two of them began to wipe themselves down.

“Y’know me. I’m pretty strong in the sick department.” He said with a bright grin and a cheesy wink, turning away to the sink to brush his teeth.

Noctis rolled his eyes as he wrapped a towel around himself, ready to get out. “Don’t jinx it, though~.” He said in a sing song voice.

Prompto only managed an annoyed whine as he gargled. “Don’t say it!” He retorted with a pout, moving away to exit the bathroom.

Noctis gave a fond chuckle as he closed their distance and gave him an apologetic kiss on his cheek, humming as he pulled away. The scent of the minty freshness was enticing but Noctis refrained. “You smell so fresh.” He said rather dreamily.

Prompto chuckled. “I’m ok with that.” He began. “We can all get fresh, if you know what I mean.” He joked, wiggling his eyebrows rather obnoxiously as the two of them brought their dirty laundry.

Noctis merely shook his head with a fond smile as he turned to exit, pausing for a moment at the door. “Thank you, for taking care of me.” He said sincerely, borderline sheepish as he did.

Prompto smiled brightly in return. “No prob.” He answered back, hearts fluttering as he did. The Prince gave an acknowledging nod before they left.

Outside the Advisor and the Shield were sleeping together on one bed, Gladio being the little spoon with Ignis being the bigger spoon. The Advisor arms were curled protectively around him.

One thing, the two can be sure of. They may have taken too long with the shower.

Padding over gently to Noctis’s bed, Noctis retrieved his phone and gestured the gunner to go the other room.

Quietly, they left the older lovers in peace.

Closing the door behind, Prompto couldn’t help but sigh romantically.

“Aren’t they sweet?” Prompto chirped.

Noctis smiled at that. “Yeah, they are.” Noctis agreed fondly as he tossed the dirty laundry back into a bag. “Ya think we should’ve woken them up for the bathroom?”

Prompto shrugged. “Don’t know. If we do, we’ll get to hear bodice ripper Gladio.” He told him thoughtfully, still not moving from the door.

Noctis snorted at that. “Is that what ya call Citadel talk?” He asked as his cheeks quivered at that. “Six.” He managed before he had to put a hand to stifle his laugh. “Ok, I guess you can call it that, too.”

“Ok, whatcha call it then?” He asked in challenge. One blonde eyebrow raised.

Noctis struggled as he tried to answer. “Love novel mode.” He answered breathlessly.

Prompto couldn’t help the snort before he slapped Noctis’s ass, making him yelped. Noctis was digging through his pack for something and tried to whip Prompto with a shirt he grabbed.

“That’s mean!” Prompto whined as he dodged the hit and went to keep his laundry into a bag as well, searching for something to wear for the night afterwards.

“Or ‘Council Lord’ mode.” He added, still stifling his laugh. He was already in his fresh cloths.

Prompto laughed. “Come on, that’s not even sexy!” He defended as he wore a shirt. “All of us swooned, I repeat, swooned to that talk, ok. Even you did.”

“Hmmm, yeah. He does that, huh.” Noctis said distractedly before he brought himself out with thinking face. “Sexy?.” Noctis said as he straightens up. “Mr. Casanova.” He declared with exaggerated suaveness.

Prompto had to divebomb to the bed so that he can muffle his shrieking laughs into the pillow. He was laughing so hard that his stomach cramped, making him curl up in pain.

Noctis was by his side in seconds. “You ok?” He asked in concern, the previous mirth all gone.

Prompto groaned for a bit, waiting for the cramp to pass. “I’m ok, now. I think I laughed too hard.” He told the Prince when it passed. He settled into the bed as he yawns.

Noctis shook his head at that. “I guess we better quit making fun of the other.” He said as he took up his phone. “Whoa, it’s pretty late.”

Prompto looked up at him with a sleepy smile. “Do you know how much I wanna kiss you, right now?”

Noctis nodded before he gave another kiss on his cheek. “Ya think.” He said with a tight smile. “ But gotta wait til I’m all ok.” He said as he hovered over him, his arm propping him over the gunner’s body. “It’s not cool getting sick.” He said with a frustrated frown.

“Wanna cuddle?” Prompto asked enthusiastically.

“Hell yeah.” Noctis agreed as the two got off to get the blanket over them. Prompto mentally thank Ignis for getting all the mattresses flipped rather than concentrating on the ones in the other room.

“Night, Noct.” Prompto wished as he gave him eskimos kisses, legs already tangled with each other.

“Night.” Noctis said, voice already rough as sleep beckoned, hands already wrapped up around him.

Prompto felt giddy at the treatment and closed his eyes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted puns. Pardon me if it's bad. OTL


	5. -can give you a stomach ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating too much oranges was a bad idea. Thankfully, they're all stocked with medicine. Bonus, if one of your lovers are there to help ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's been buuussssyyyyyyy~~ I managed to finish this but it's pretty rushed. Gonna fix this later. For the time being, enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 10 Oct 2018 : Fixes all done.

Prompto slowly gained consciousness with the familiar burn in his stomach.

He contemplated whether he should get up and get something for it or just wait until Noctis wakes up. Tangled up in Noctis arms, it was a pretty hard decision to make but knowing he’d be in too much pain later, he carefully tried to pull himself out. Besides, seeing his lovers panicking over him on something he could have prevented makes him feel like a jerk.

“Nnn…” Noctis stirred as he readjusted his grip over Prompto, entrapping him even more.

Prompto huffed lightly. He lightly wiggled in Noctis’s grip, trying to gently loosen it without waking him up.

“Hmmmm..” Noctis lets out an annoyed whine before he stirred awake and hugged him closer. “Stay still.” He mumbled.

“Noct~, I need to go.” Prompto whined urgently, hoping that would convince the half asleep prince to let him go.

He gave an annoyed hum before his grip loosened entirely.

Taking that as a ‘Go’, Prompto pulled himself easily from the Prince.

Judging from the sky outside, dawn had broken. He knew Ignis was probably up by now.

Silently getting into the other room, Ignis was already up. Judging from the way he was lounging at the settee with a can of Ebony, it was probably awhile too. Seeing Prompto, he gave a wave and a smile. A look over the bundle of blankets, Gladio is still asleep, his back facing them.

“Hey, Igs.” He greeted with a guilty smile as he closed the door quietly. “Is there any antacids left?” He asked as innocently as possible. There was no way he was going to escape mother hen-ning but the pain was getting uncomfortable.

The way the smile fell so drastically from Ignis’s face made Prompto winced as the Advisor quickly got to his feet with a click of his tongue.

“Go on and sit down on the spare bed first. There should be some left.” He said with a tone of urgency present as he went through their medicines from yesterday.

“Ok.” He said as he settled on the bed, guilt gnawing at his nerves as Ignis rifled through the stacks, reading the back of them one by one. “Should I help?” He asked as the heartburn was ignored in his anxiousness.

His mind on the other hand was already filled with scenarios of the Advisor giving him a lecture or even a tongue lashing about the oranges he had yesterday, Even he knew it was pretty risky of him to eat so much oranges. But it just slipped out of his mind when he ate it. It was the type that’s sweet and not sour at all.

Ignis, however, gave him a shake of his head and a comforting smile. “It’s alright, darling. I’ve already found them.” He held up two stacks of tablets.

Prompto gave a relieved smile. “Thanks!” He said with a small laugh. Between the two antacids, he went for the one he’s familiar with, chewing on them as Ignis went to get a glass of water. He accepted that gratefully as he felt remnants of the antacid tablet stuck to his throat. The cooling effects was already spreading in his stomach as he hummed in relief.

“I’m guessing that your menu for the day has changed as well.” Ignis said knowingly. A sympathetic smile on his face even as he settled on the bed next to the blonde.

Prompto gave a guilty chuckle. “Totally!” He tried to reply cheerfully but the tired sag on his shoulders and heavy eyelids didn’t exactly portray it. “I’m finally on the sick people food bandwagon.”

“Now, now. It may not be much to ride on about but a comfy tummy can do wonders to one’s day.” Ignis said sagely, a quaint smile pulled at his lips.

Prompto couldn’t help but nod at that. “No kidding.” He said with a knowing lilt, his worry about being lectured was slowly dissipating at his reaction. “Though, I think I should go for porridge or soup. Don’t think I can keep food down.”

Ignis gave an acknowledging pat on the back. “Sure, I can arrange for that.”

Prompto looked up to him as if he wanted to ask for something but he was hesitant. Ignis waited patiently, knowing that he would struggles time to time from shyness and anxiety. It’s both frustrating as it is endearing.

Even when they finally started to date each other, Prompto was still fumbling around his words and expressing his wishes. Thankfully, he’s miles from where he was last and that is a feat Ignis is proud of.

Eventually, he took a deep breath and lets it out. Ignis recognized it as one of the tricks he taught Prompto when he feels stuck. 

A moment passed before he finally spoke.

“Umm..” He started, looking away from Ignis as he did. “C-could I ask you to just…” He said as he faltered but Ignis could already see the pink tinge on his cheeks. “Rub my back?” He finished in a small voice.

“Certainly.” Ignis answered, a tad eager upon finally getting him to speak. He started to shuffle on the bed before Prompto frantically waved at him to stop.

“No, not like that. Just…” He struggled as he tried to dig out the words. His arms settling down as he did. “Stroke?” He offered. “Rub? Pet?” His face scrunching up in the effort as he did.

Ignis finally understood what he meant. “Ah, that sort.” He said with dawning realization as he settled closer to him and ran his hand gently on Prompto’s back. It was a comforting gesture that Prompto liked when he is sick or uncomfortable.

“Yeah, this ‘sort’.” He mimed back playfully, melting under Ignis’s ministrations as he did, pressing closer to the other man.

“Does your back hurt?” Ignis asked in worry. Checking in, just in case.

Prompto merely shook his head before looking up to him. “Nah. This feels nice.” He answered as he rested his head on Ignis’s shoulder.

Eventually, a yawn escaped him.

Ignis chuckled fondly at that. “If you wish, you can continue your sleep here.” Ignis said softly, never stopping his efforts.

He stifled another yawn before he straightened up but not really separating from Ignis’s touch.

“Nah, can’t leave Noct all alone in the other room.” He reasoned with a tired shake of his head. Ignis gave another fond chuckle at that.

“It’s ok, I’m already up.” Came Noctis’s amused reply.

It was then they realized that the Prince was leaning in the doorway, observing them fondly.

“I was wondering where did my cuddle buddy went.” He placated as he leant off the doorway and came closer to the two. “Are you ok?” He asked, slight worry present in his tone.

“Yeah, feeling better now!” Prompto chirped back despite the tired eyes he had.

“Now, now. You should rest.” Ignis said as he stood up from the bed. “Let’s get the covers off first, shall we?”

Prompto looked like he wanted to refuse that but when both of his lovers were looking at him expectantly, he relented and he stood up.

Both the Prince and Advisor took quick care of the bed as Prompto yawned again.

“You guys are like- the best.” Prompto said tiredly as he settled in.

“Now, rest. We’ll be out for breakfast soon. So don’t worry if we’re not around when you’re awake.” He explained, ending it with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Prompto nodded at that with a yawn.

“See ya, sleepy head.” Noctis said fondly as he gave him another kiss on the cheek as well.

Noctis stayed on his bed as he drifted off to sleep while the Advisor went to tend to Gladio.

The larger man was breathing a bit quicker than usual and sweating, familiar symptoms when Gladio is sick. Brushing his hair away from his face, Gladio leaned into his touch.

Despite the feeling that he wanted to caress him in other ways, Ignis frowned as he still felt warm.

"Noct, could you please pass one of the cooling pads?" Ignis asked as he removed the one on his forehead.

Noctis walked up to him with the pad, replacing the one's that removed. Gladio hummed in pleasure at that, a small smile tugged his lips. Noctis couldn't resist brushing his knuckles against his cheeks.

Ignis snickered knowingly at the gesture. "Charming, even in his sleep."

"You can say that again." Noctis said as he backed away from the sleeping giant.

Regarding the advisor with a sultry smirk, Noctis went up close to him. "Can't say he's the only one." He teased.

Ignis raised his eyebrows at that but he took a step closer, so close they could feel their breaths. "You can say that again." Ignis mimed, breaking out in an amused chuckled as he leaned for a kiss on Noctis's crown.

"Oh, come on. Specs." Noctis said, joining him with his chuckling, one arm around him to steady himself. He place a kiss along his jaw as he did. "You can do better than that."

"Well, we _do_ need to get breakfast." He reminded him. "Our poor lovers would starve otherwise."

Noctis broke away with an acknowledging nod. "Let's change into something else and go." 

"Sounds like a plan." Ignis agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I won't get that busy anymore. So excited to continue this!


	6. Rest is the true key to convalesence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, favours had to be called in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thank you for the kudos and comments. I can't even describe how awesome that is. I've been feeling out of it lately but those comments got me back on track. It's been a long week and I really appreciate them. Sorry if I took too long to say that and if the chapters are getting too long to post.
> 
> Anyway, Holly will be in this. I mean, she owes them a lot, so why not one favour~
> 
> And yeah, haven't proof read it yet, so expect mistakes here and there. Gonna come back to fix this.

It was a quiet and slow day. Sure, it was hot but it was Lestallum. She had a plan of the town’s grid on the makeshift table but nothing was sparking ideas on how to save and maximise the usage of energy to the town.

Her phone rang. The caller ID was unregistered, but she answered it anyway. Worse scenario she’ll just shut the phone midway.

It rang a few times before she decided to answer it.

“Oh hey, she answered.” Was the first thing she heard. It sounded familiar for some reason.

“Uh, hi?” Holly answered.

He heard some background voice before it became clear again, probably being passed to another person. “-culous.” Whoever it was sighed.

“Hello, Holly. I’m Ignis Scientia.” The person replied politely. 

Instantly, she remembered the stern looking Advisor of the Prince. She realised it was probably the Prince calling her.

“Oh, hey there Ignis. What’s up?” She said genially. “Wait, yer not in some kind of trouble or anything, right?” She asked as her tone turned panicked.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could do us a favour.” Ignis said rather expectantly.

“Sure.” Holly answered seriously.

Roughly 15 minutes later, Holly turned up with takeaway for four. The poor boys must have their hands tied up real bad if their asking for help. She really hoped it wasn’t serious but they were hunters. Ignis didn’t reveal much except for a gracious thank you.

Huffing irritably at herself as she lacked the foresight to buy a fruit basket, she decided to power on as she arrived at the hallway towards their room. It was surprisingly cool for some reason. Quite welcomed. They must have turned up the air conditioning.   
“Delivery!” She called cheerfully through the door while her free hand rapped on the door. 

There was movement but it was from… the next room?

There was a faraway sorry as another person hustle to this door.

Opening it was a frazzled Ignis. “Hello, there. Apologies for the mix up.” He said as he made way for the lady.

She gave a light laugh. “No worries.” She said, noticing it got colder and…there’s frost? “Sure is cold here. That’s a pretty powerful air conditioning unit.”

“I assure you that the combined effort of two room units worth could really cool a place down.” Ignis replied with an amused smile as he led her into the other room. Ignis was glad that the lady asked no more of it. Explaining to her that they found the need to cast another low level Blizzard would have been a headache.

There, Holly was surprised the Prince and his Shield was lying on the ground, right under the blast of the ceiling fan. If it wasn’t for the pajamas, she would’ve panic.

The Shield was sleeping, snoring happily on the floor with a fever pad on his forehead and the Price was savouring the cool wind as well, lying next to him like a limp puppet. He greeted her with a lazy wave as she passed with Ignis.

Holly shook her head at the scene as Ignis went to get some cutlery out. “That’s one way to handle it.” She said in an amused tone as she put the food down.

“Apologies for the trouble.” Ignis apologized as he hastily got one of the soup takeaways and immediately went to a bundle on the chair that she barely noticed. 

“Prompto, darling. We have soup.” Ignis gently coaxed, holding the container ready in front of him.

Prompto pokes his head out as he unravels from the bundle. 

Holly felt pity when he saw the pale and weak blonde. 

The effort made him winded as his eyes starts to prick with tears.

Ignis carefully knelt in front of the man. “It’s alright. I’ll help.” Ignis coaxed as he got a spoonful of the broth.

Prompto obediently slurped the broth, sighing in relief.

“Ignis, I’ll pass these to the other two.” Holly offered helpfully as she realises how bad the situation was.

“Thank you. Holly. I’m teribbly sorry for the trouble.” Ignis said distractedly as he took care of the blonde.

“No prob. You look like you have your hands full.” Holly said as she took some of the sandwiches and offered up to Noctis and left Gladio’s portion with him. “You ok, Prince?” 

“Head hurts.” He replied as he slowly gets up to sit when he had gotten the sandwich. His eyes were squinted as a sharp ache shot out to one side of his head.

“Ah, the heat got to ya, huh?” Holly said in sympathy before going to the fridge and getting a cup of ice water.

“This’ll take the heat off but the headache is going to be there awhile. You should eat and get back to sleep.” She advised as he passed the glass of water to Noctis.

The moment the cool water touched his lips, he was already groaning in relief. Taking a bigger swig of it, he nearly choked as he winced at the sharp pain from the ice.

“Sorry, Prince.” Holly apologized, bracing for the glass in case Noctis drops it. “Forgot to warn ya about the brain freeze.”

“Nah, thanks Holly.” He thanked her, recovering from the brain freeze. “This helped out.” He said, as he felt the heat was less intense than before. If not, he felt as if Ifrit was possessing him.

Holly let’s out a nervous chuckle. “Just remember to take it easy.” Holly reminded as she straightened up. “Anything else you need help with?” She asked as she observed him.

Noctis shook his head before drinking more of the iced water, slower this time.

That done she went to the big guy next. “How long has he been asleep?” She asked in worry.

“Last night?” Noctis offered.

Holly knew that fevers tend to make people sleep longer but if he does not get anything into his system, Gladio might just get worse.

“We need to wake him up.” Holly told Noctis. “Does he take any meds or anything like that?”

Noctis paused to dig a packet from his pockets. Fever tablets.

Taking it with a knowing nod, she regarded the larger man.

Noctis shuffled next to him and gave him two pats on his upper arm. “Hey, Gladio.” He called, earning a sleepy hum. “Wake up.” He coaxed, rubbing the said arm so quickly it might be causing fabric burn.

A more annoyed hum answered him as he cracked open an eye and Noctis stops. “To what do I owe this?” He asked Noctis irritably only to flinch in surprise when he realised Holly was there. He hastily sat up, giving a smile to Holly. Or at least tried to before Noctis and Holly had to steady him into a sitting position as he swayed from his attempt.

“Whoa, there big fella.” Holly placated as the larger man, groaned in response, eyes closed in pain with his breathing quickening. “Nice and easy.” She placated, both Noctis and Holly still supporting him. 

“It’s ok, Gladio.” Noctis placated next, eyes alert for his Shield’s reactions. “Take your time.”

Gladio slowly opened his eyes once whatever pain he felt slips away. “Apologies.” He croaked.

“Like Noct here said, it’s ok.” Holly could feel the Shield shifting so that he could support himself. Noctis never left his side in case he needed to steady him again. It was Holly that had to fetch the food and the tablets. “I know ya ain’t feeling it but you need to eat. Just the sandwich and the fever meds then you can go straight back to sleep.” Holly coaxed genially.

“Come on, big guy. She’s right.” Noctis said as he took one for the sandwiches and brought it closer for him to reach and eat.

He only nodded before grabbing the sandwich and ate half of it in one bite.

Holly frowned at the action but if he’s going to vomit later, it’s kind of pointless to stop him now.

“You can handle him, now?” Holly asked as the Shield continued to eat.

“Yeah.” Noctis said with an acknowledging nod. “Thanks, Holly.” 

“Anything else?” She asked.

Noctis just shook his head.

“Ok, I’mma go check on Ignis.” She said as she got to her feet. Noctis gave her another acknowledging nod as she went. Gladio on the other hand gave her an apologetic smile.

Back at Ignis, the blonde was burping with Ignis rubbing his back soothingly with a lined waste basket nearby. 

“Sorry about this.” Prompto miserably as another belch came. He was sitting up, at least.

“It’s alright. At least it’s not reflux.” Ignis said in relief. “No need to apologize.”

“How’s things over here?” Holly asked gently.

“Better.” Ignis concluded. He still looked frazzled but relieved as well.

The blonde tried to give her a smile but another belch escaped him, making him hunch over to cover it. “Excuse me.” He said sheepishly.

Holly merely gave an understanding nod. “It’s ok.” She said as she took a seat across the two. 

“Apologies for the trouble, Holly.” Ignis said, regarding her respectfully.

“Nah, it’s nothing. Can’t leave y’all like this.” Holly waved it off. “Are you guys ok?” She asked further, worry furrowing her features. 

Ignis gave a tired chuckle. “Thankfully.” He said. 

“Guys, I’m really sorry for the trouble.” Prompto said miserably. “It’s all my fault.”

Ignis shook his head as a small laugh escaped him. “At least you didn’t attempt to deadlift a behemoth of a man while still recovering from a fever.” 

“Heeey.” Came the drawn out, lazy retort from the Prince.

“In your case, it’s a genuine one considering your tummy had been empty of anything except for water and the antacids earlier.” Ignis continued. “I’m simply glad you were able to reach the bathroom in time.”

Both Prompto and Holly lets out a small laugh at that.

“Judging from the looks of thing, ya’ve been here awhile.” Holly said, gently prying. “Wanna tell what’s got ya staying here or it’s a secret?” She asked lightly in a half joke.

“We just got sick.” Prompto provided helpfully. The belching had stopped but he still looked uncomfortable. Seeing how Prompto was earlier, Holly could only guess how bad the stomach bug is.

Ignis could only nod affirmatively. 

Holly winced. “Oh Astrals.” She exclaimed in sympathy. “And you’ve been handling them since?”

“No, no. “ Ignis placated her. “It started with Noct. Gladio contracted whatever he had while myself and Prompto fell ill due to other causes.”

“Like a domino.” Prompto chipped in, with a downward wave of a hand, demonstrating what he meant.

Holly raised her eyebrows at that. “So, now everyone’s sick?” She asked, looking at Ignis with the most concerned look they’ve seen.

“I’m almost better.” Came Noctis’s nosy chirp. It seems that him and Gladio had transferred to a bed. He was sitting at the edge of it, facing them as Gladio slept.

“Convalescing.” Ignis added with a pointed look at Noctis. “Take care not to strain yourself again.”

Noctis sighed at that before nodding anyway. “I’ll just take a nap, then.” He said petulantly, taking space next to his Shield.

As if on cue, Prompto had a jaw cracking yawn. “Sorry.” He apologized.

Holly merely gave an understanding shake of her head. “It’s ok. I should go. Y’all need rest to get better from this.” She said as she stood up.

Ignis followed suit as he showed her to the door. “I can’t thank you enough for the favour.”

“Nah, all’s well ta me. I owe you guys, too so it’s fair.” Holly replied. “Get well soon.” She said with a pat on Ignis’s shoulder.

Ignis gave an amused smile at that. “Definitely.”

“I’ll come to check on ya, later but if ya need anything else, just give me a call.” She said while she was at the door. 

In reply, she received a smile. “I will.” He said with a nod. With that, she left with a wave.

Ignis locked the door before turning his attention towards the room once again.

Prompto was halfway to his bed with the waste basket from earlier in one hand.

Ignis frowned at that as he came close. “Are you still feeling nauseous?” 

“Nah but I feel like..too much.” Prompto described. “But wanna sleep, too so-” He gestured at the basket. “-bringing this guy with me.”

Passing by Noctis and Gladio, Ignis sneaked a peek at them only to chuckle.

Stopping in his track Prompto looked up to him then to the source of his chuckle. He beamed instantly. “Awww, would you look at them.” He cooed.

The two were sleeping on their sides, facing each other but Noctis had his arms over Gladio, hugging him loosely like he would if he’s hugging a huge teddy bear.

“This is highly inappropriate of me.” Ignis was blushing as his cheeks was quivering as he refrained himself from smiling, a hand went up to cover his lips.

It was Prompto’s turn to giggle. “Come on before you die from second hand embarrassment.” Prompto said as he pulled the Advisor with him towards his bed.

Ignis went along with him. As both of them settled into bed, Prompto gasped out loud. Ignis stiffened in alarm. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I should have taken a picture.” He said in bleary realization, sleep already gripping his consciousness.

Ignis rolled his eyes at that and wrapped his arms over the fidgety blonde. 

“Ignisss~.” Prompto whined as the arms weighed him down. Not that he couldn’t fight against it or it was heavy but sleep was making him lazier by the second.

“We could all use an interrupted nap.” Ignis said with closed eyes. “Yourself, included.”

Prompto gave a dramatic sigh. “What can a guy do?” He said before wrapping his arms around the other, causing Ignis to open his eyes out of curiosity. Prompto gave him a small smile before giving him a small kiss on the nose. 

Ignis returns it with a peck on his cheek. “Now sleep.” He ordered sleepily.

“Night, Iggy.” Prompto said as he finally settled for his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a nice read. There's probably a couple more chapters before it's over.


	7. Prevention is better than cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis was left alone while Prompto and Noctis is on food run.
> 
> Ignis was talking in his sleep, there's the issue on overstaying, and ice-creams were melting.
> 
> Good thing they have excess accessories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past week (or two weeks?) has been crazy. From the Square Enix thing and Stan Lee's death, not to mention the IRL load that I never thought was this bad. That was a doozy.
> 
> Anyway, I always had this headcanon that hardworking/busy as hell people would be pretty serious sleeptalkers. Ignis is a fine specimen of that. It's a bit...dull for this chapter and I'm posting this quick before IRL drags me away again. Haven't managed to proofread this properly so apologies for all the grammar/inconsistency cringey-ness. I'll fix it next.
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments. I can't tell you how much it helps me to recover my spirits. 
> 
> Nevertheless, happy readings everyone and may your day be better than the day before.
> 
> Edit 19/11/2018 : I think most of the tenses and spellings are settled.

“Ignis.” He heard as he went down a hallway. He was a bit pressed for time but it was Gladio calling him. Turning around, he couldn’t find him and the rest of the people were still continuing their routes. “Hey, Iggy.”

 

He heard him again. At that moment, he sounded so close. Turning again, he finally realised darkness. Opening his eyes, Gladio was sitting shirtless beside him. Still with the fever pad, he had a cup with him.

 

“Gladio?” He regarded blearily before his mind finally sharpen and he was sitting up, regarding the man with concern. “Are you alright?”

 

Gladio chuckled as he took another sip. “Recovering, to say the least.”

 

Ignis frowned at his choice of words.

 

Gladio rolled his eyes at his reaction. “Give a guy a break, would ya?” He said with an amused smile.

 

Ignis reacted with a raised eyebrow. Common language. This is a good sign. Distractedly, he observed the room, noticing that it was quiet and empty.

 

“Where’s the other two?” He asked as he squinted around. There was still light outside.

 

“Getting more food. Second lunch, I guess.” He said with a shrug before he reached out to the night table next to him for his glasses.

 

Ignis gave a small appreciative smile at that. “Thank you, love.” He said as he took the glasses gratefully.

 

“So...” Gladio began as Ignis tried to cross his legs only to realise he still had his shoes on.

 

He lets out a disgusted gasp. “Can’t believe I slept through with my shoes on.”

 

Gladio chuckled again, getting up so that Ignis can put his feet on the floor.  “My, my. Aren’t you all giggles and laugh today.” He said, observing the other man with lazy interest before his expression fell.

 

Gladio had that suspiciously knowing smile as if he had either pranked or had a very embarrassing detail that is up for blackmail.

 

“What?” He asked, his voice tinged with a sliver of danger, eye narrowing on his carefree demeanour.

 

“Retrieving documents for His Highness in your sleep truly reflects your dedication, Sir Scientia.” He said gleefully, with perfect replication of the Citadel talk.

 

Ignis groaned at both at his accent and the implications of him sleep talking. He dropped his head in mortification. “Well, that’s embarrassing to say the least.”

 

Ignis is many things. Being sheepish or even openly embarrassed was something only his lovers and close family members can see. A treasure in itself. Otherwise, his retorts alone can cut one’s ego down by a few notches.

 

Seeing this, Gladio couldn’t help but be appreciative of the moment and the swell of his heart before going to comfort him.

 

“Hey.” Gladio nudged him gently, amused smile still on his face. “At least ya didn’t sing or start a full debate this time.”

 

Ignis groaned again before bumping himself to Gladio’s side. “Cease that or you’ll be left with only a pool of shame instead of a proper human.”

 

Gladio could feel the heat from his face. He didn’t need to look at him to know he was probably flushing.

 

Gladio sighed as he patted on of Ignis’s knee with his free hand. “Alright, alright.” He placated, slurping the last of his drink with a resounding satisfied gasp.

 

Curious, the flush receding but still present, he looked up to the man again. “What are you drinking?” He asked. From where he was, it didn’t smell of anything sweet or having the scent of tea or coffee.

 

“Water.” Gladio answered helpfully. “Iced water.” He continued. “Never coulda thought it’s this good.”

 

Straightening up, Ignis felt Gladio’s neck with the back of his palm. “The fever’s still there but I surmised you are feeling better now?” He asked, concerned for his lover.

 

“Yeah. But need to stay cool or I’m gonna get a headache.” He informed.

 

Seeing that, Ignis got to his feet. “Let’s get some more, shall we?” He asked, holding out a hand to the larger man.

 

“My thanks, Sir Scientia.” Gladio replied with a taunting grin as he played along.

 

“My, it was all my pleasure.” Ignis replied with a lilt of a purr.

 

Gladio guffaw at that, feeling giddy. Whether it’s from warmth of familiar flirting or the fever, he wasn’t sure. “If I pass out, you’ll be dragging my ass to the bed.” He said as he poured himself some water at the coffee table. Noct and Prompto had readied a pitcher full of iced water for when they were away.

 

Ignis grimaced at the statement, looking at him warily.

 

Gladio huffed after another gulp of water. “I’m just joking.”

 

“Well…If you insists.” He said sniffily. “I should follow up on Noct and Prompto.” He said as he took out his phone. He lets out a groan once he saw it.

 

“What’s wrong, Iggy?” Gladio asks. “The guys in trouble?” Now that he thought of it, he forgot where his phone was.

 

“No. Thank the astrals, no.” He said in relief but regarded the phone with another sigh. “We might need to sell some loot or find a way to recover some gil or we will be overstaying otherwise.”

 

Gladio could only managed a despairing chuckle as the Advisor called for his two other lovers.

 

Noctis’s was struggling to lick his quickly melting ice-cream cone as he and Prompto waited for their order. The phone rang just then.

 

“Shit.” He cursed as he fumbled with the phone, earning an amused snigger from Prompto. He wasn’t any better off, shaking his hands to get the excess liquid off his fingers.

 

“Hello.” He managed curtly, grimacing at the feeling of melted ice cream sticking his face to the phone.

 

“Oh, are you preoccupied at the moment?” Ignis asked apologetically.

 

“Nah, just eating ice-cream.” Growling as more ice-cream dripped off. “Hold up.” He said as he gave the cone to Prompto. “Take it.” He said, facing away from the phone.

 

Prompto begrudgingly took the ice-cream cone. “I’m finishing this if you’re not.” He said with another lick of his own ice-cream.

 

Noctis gave him a pleading look as he got back to the phone.

 

“Sorry, Specs.” He said. “What’s up?”

 

“I merely wanted to ask how were you faring?” Ignis continued.

 

“We’re ok, Specs.” Noctis placated.

 

“Yeah, Iggy! We’re ok!” Prompto shouted loudly, giving the flinching Prince a cheeky smile.

 

Ignis chuckled fondly on the other end while Noctis gave him a glare. “We got skewers and soup. Something light but still tasty.”

 

“Good choice, Noct.” Ignis agreed with him. “I hope the soup also comes with some green but I highly doubt it.”

 

Noctis gave a raucous laugh. “We’ll see.” He hinted at Ignis. “Want anything else?”

 

“About that, do you remember the extra Heliodore bracelets we found?” Ignis continued.

 

“Yeah…” Noctis trailed off slowly, already coming up with a few scenarios.

 

“Well, I think this is a good opportunity as any to…liquefy our assets.” He said as smoothly as possible.

 

Noctis raised his eyebrows at that. They still had enough for food but he didn’t ask for anything else. “Uh…” He began. “We’re that bad?”

 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Ignis told him. “We’ll continue this discussion once you’re back at the room.”

 

“Aight. See ya, Specs. Say Hi to Gladio -“

 

“Me, too!” Prompto interjected.

 

“Alright, see you two, later.” Ignis responded with a trailing of a chuckle as the call ended.

 

“Six, Prompt.” Noctis complained, putting away his phone. “I think I got deaf in one ear.” He said as he dug his free ear dramatically.

 

Prompto scoffed as he held out what remains of his ice-cream. “Drama queen.”

 

Noctis grimaced at the soggy waffle and watery remains of the ice-cream. “Ugh.”

 

“I tried, bro.” Prompto said with a mock solemn sorrow, a fist over his own chest. “But she couldn’t make it.”

 

Noctis chuckled at that as he looked around for a trash bin. “Gonna throw this out.” He announced as Prompto finished the last of his cone.

 

 Once the order was done and they went for a trip to the item shop, the two arrived back to their room to see Ignis in his full attire, lounging on top of a fully  clothed (or as clothes as his usual attire is) Gladiolus’s lap. Both of them have a drink in hand.

 

Prompto gave a wolf whistle as Noctis merely exclaimed a loud ‘Wow’.

 

Gladiolus chuckled as Ignis rolled his eyes.

 

“Considering that you’re here-“

 

“Nuh-uh, you’re staying here until we get something in ya.” Gladiolus cut in with a secure arm over his waist.

 

He gave Gladiolus a warning look to which the other man reacted with a stare down, both of them ignoring the other two as they unpacked their food.

 

“Y’know there’s like food here, right?” Prompto asked as he sat next to Noctis, already getting a skewer for himself.

 

“I would be proper if Gladio just let me go.” Ignis retorted with a glance at Prompto.

 

Gladio sighed, lowering his arm as he did, allowing the lithe man to get to his feet.

 

“Come on, Gladio. It’s Garula meat.” Noctis coaxed towards the skewers.

 

Gladio took a whole moment looking at the skewers as Ignis settled down next to him, grabbing a skewer for himself.

 

Seeing that, Noctis surreptiously grabbed a bowl of soup instead.

 

“Hey! Finish your skewers first.” Prompto said, indignant.

 

“Highness, it will not do to be so gluttonous.” Ignis reprimanded gently.

 

Noctis sighed as he held out for Gladio to take. “The people has spoken.” He said blandly. “As my Shield, take a hit for me.”

 

Gladio stared him before he gave a quick wink. The Shield chuckled at that as he took the soup. Was he trying to help Gladio with the soup or was it all his imagination? “Sure, that’s what Shields do after all.” He replied sarcastically.

 

Ignis suddenly squinted at the two of them suspiciously. Noctis stared back in question. “Need the gil?”

 

Ignis paused for a moment before answering. In all honestly, he knows something is up but it wasn’t something too severe….he hopes. “Yes, perhaps after dinner?” He told him. “I need to update with the Hotel.”

 

Prompto gulped audibly at that, almost choking as he did. “Are we going to be kicked out?” He panicked.

 

“Calm down, they won’t kick us out yet. We got the gil.” Noctis placated with a gentle nudge with his elbow.

 

“Noct is right, Prompto.” Ignis added in. “Worse case scenario, we might need to change rooms in case the room has been previously booked.”

 

“But if they do want to kick us out, they better do it gently or I’ll be kicking their asses.” Gladio said as he took another draw of his soup.

Prompto gave a giggle. “Totally imagining a bar brawl right now.”

 

Ignis gave an uneasy smile. “Better reserve the brawling for the monsters.” He suggested, taking a another swig of his Ebony, only to realise it was empty.

 

“Empty?” Noctis asked, finishing his skewers.

 

“Indeed.” Ignis said as he disposed of it.

 

“Need more?” Gladio asked as he finished his soup.

 

“Yes but I can always get it tomorrow.” Ignis reasoned as he sat back down.

 

“Nah, I was thinking of getting a walk.” Gladio said as he got to his feet.

 

Ignis was about to say something before Noctis got to his feet, too. “Don’t worry, I’ll follow him.”

 

Ignis looked conflicted with Prompto actually stopping to see what will happen next.

 

“Iggy, please?” Gladio asked again, he actually looked miserable.

 

The Advisor in question sighed. “As you wish. But if either come back with your fever, I’m putting you both on a vegan diet for a week.”

 

Gladio just shrug as the Prince did a double take.

 

Prompto was the one who got to his feet, this time.

 

“Then I’ll be following the Big Guy.” Prompto volunteered perkily.

 

“Alas, best laid plans.” Ignis comment with a mock sigh. “My plans thwarted.”

 

“Hey.” The Prince exclaimed petulantly.

 

“My threat still stands.” He added.

 

“Looks like I’m on a date with the Big Guy.” Prompto said with a pat on the Prince’s shoulder.

 

Noctis just hummed back an affirmative as he took another skewer and took an aggressive bite out of it.

 

“Let’s go before it gets dark.” Gladio said as the two of them left, bidding the other lover quick farewells.

 

Once they left, Ignis sat closer to the obviously sulking Prince.

 

“You know, for what it’s worth, I simply didn’t want the both of you to relapse.” Ignis explained gently. “If it’s only either of you, it would be manageable but for both of you to get sick, it’ll be a nightmare.”

 

Noctis didn’t answer. Deciding he required more time, Ignis started on his soup.

 

The silence was heavy as they continued their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next one up as soon (as in a week or so) as I can. Hoped you have a good read.


	8. Be careful not to overwork yourself when convalescing, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony retrieval aside, this can be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was really worried how this turned out but I decided it was do or die. I think I've re-written this a thousand times but if I left it any longer, it'll be a limbo of rewriting.
> 
> Oh yeah, this also bumps the ratings.
> 
> Here goes nothing -runs-

  
It was already starting to get dark as red infuses the sky. The lights were all being turned on and the street vendors were fiddling with wires and the generators.

“Heh, it’s that late already, huh?” Gladio noted idly as they got to the main road. It was getting busy too as the job-hours end.

“Yeah.” Prompto said distractedly as he watched one of the vendor setting up the wiring like it was a curtain before he went to the generator behind him.

“Prom-“

“Ooof-“

Prompto, while distracted, had walked into another person who was eating her ice cream. Her scoop of ice cream also fell off with a plop, soon to be trampled with other people. Her two friends stared at the scene, frozen in shock.

Prompto on the other hand was stammering. “I’m sorry! Oh my gods, I’m so sorry.” He looked apologetically at the the trio of girls.

“It’s ok.” The girl with the fallen ice cream said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Gladio stood by him as he sorted it out. Knowing him, Prompto would probably be worst off if he tried to help.

Eventually, the girls forgave him and they went their merry way.

“Man, I still feel bad.” Prompto said aloud as they continued their way through the crowd.

Gladio only managed to give a comforting smile before the two were separated with the coming crowd.

Once they managed to come together again, Gladio grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled both of them out of it.

Both of them breathe a sigh of relief.

“Man, that was intense.” Prompto noted as they lingered at the sidewalk, still holding on to Gladio’s hand.

Gladio snorted. “And ya’ve been to the summer festivals.” He said with a wild smile.

Prompto broke into a raucous laugh as the memory came. “Oh man, that was worse! I always end up with bruises on my foot.” He complained.

“At least you can move. I can’t even move.” He said as he stopped them, looking out for any cars. “Come on.” He gestured when he deemed the roads were safe, pulling Prompto along gently.  
Prompto was still giggling at that. “Yeah. You were like a tower of muscle and sweat in the crowd.” He said as the two of them went down the ramp.

Gladio slowly stopped in his pace and drew Prompto closer. Prompto reacted with widen eyes, didn’t even have enough time to process what was happening.

“And you liked it.” He teased, deepening his voice to an almost purr before walking away from him.

Prompto felt his face burn as he felt his throat dried up at the memory. Yep, he really did like it. Especially, when it made him stand out from the crowd and he was able to whisk the larger man away for some very enthusiastic liplocking and petting while the concert was going on hard.

Looking up to where Gladio had went, he saw the Shield giving him a knowing smirk, waiting for him at the end of the ramp.

“H-hey!” He managed, trying very hard to calm his blush with a scowl. He petulantly made his way down the ramp. “Not in public!” He hissed at Gladio when he got closer. He looked around the barely populated parking lot warily.

Gladio, still smirking, intentionally looked down, making Prompto looked down as well. Thankfully, he hadn’t developed an erection despite how he felt. He gave Gladio an irritated slap on his upper arm. “Stop it, man.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s just pick up the Ebony and go.” Gladio relented with a sympathetic smile. He came close for a comforting peck on Prompto’s forehead. “Sorry babe.” He said sincerely, voice soft.

Their gazes met and they stayed like that until Prompto finally huffed. “Just…” He began, trailing off uncomfortably. He felt his anxiety clawing up his heart, making it hard for him to think and even harder for him to speak.

“It’s ok. I get it.” Gladio placated apologetically, reaching out for one his hand and smoothing it over comfortingly. He realised that Prompto was in trouble the moment he was lost for words.

Prompto gave a weak chuckle. “Y’know, this looks waaay scandalous, right?” Humour making its way into his tone despite how weak it was.

It was Gladio’s time to chuckle. “Yeah. But I’m still sorry.” He said as he stood back a bit, giving him air but his keeping Prompto’s hand loosely in his.

Prompto felt his face warmed again but this time it’s from fondness. “It’s ok, buddy.” He chirped, firming his grip with Gladio’s hand in reassurance. “Let’s go and get the Ebony before Iggy gets cranky.”

Both of them laughed at that and soon retrieved the coffee six pack from the centre compartment. Prompto took it and stored it into the armiger.

“Uh, can we not go through the crowd?” Prompto asked as Gladio locks up the Regalia again. He eyed the lights and the din of the crowd with a grimace.

“Sure.” Gladio agreed with a shrug.

They went to the darkened alleyway that led straight to the Leville.

In retrospect, it may not have been the best idea.

There were a few couples lingering by with public display of affection bordering on graphic display of affection and pleasure.

Prompto was sputtering at each of them before Gladio took pity on him and draped his arm over the blonde, directing his gaze straight ahead.

“Come on, Prompto.” Gladio said lowly so only he could hear him. “This is the city of love, after all.”

Prompto chuckled. “That’s what Noct said.” He said, leaning into the Shield.

“Hmm….” Gladio hummed in thought. “Did ya notice Noct was…acting kinda weird?”

Gladio felt Prompto trying to catch his gaze but it was impossible from where he was. “Not…sure?” He said doubtfully. “When?”

“The lunch-dinner thing earlier.” Gladio said as they reached the Leville’s steps.

Prompto hummed for a second before shrugging. “Other than he might be sulking because of what Iggy did, I don’t know.” Gladio had let him go free from his arm.

Both of them had a questioning look. “We should get back to them. I kinda feel bad for Iggy.” Prompto said as Gladio passed him.

“You and me, both.” Gladio said grimly.

By the time they reached the room, they heard scrambling on the other side of the door as they opened it.

The Prince was sitting one end of the couch while his Advisor was sitting on the other. However, incriminating evidence that they were busy each other, mussed hair, red lips, and shirt unbuttoned lower than before, was obvious.

Noctis lets out a huff of annoyance when he realised it was only Gladio and Prompto before deflating into the couch. “It’s only you guys.”

Ignis lets out a relieved huff before settling back into the couch.

“Someone’s been busy.” Prompto said cheekily as Gladio was closing the door behind them.

“Yeah.” Noctis gave a smirk. “Don’t wanna keep me busy?” He asked salaciously, blowing a kiss at them.

“Damn.” Was Gladio’s awed cursed as Prompto laughed and went to give him a brief peck on his lips.

“What happened to the ‘let’s be on the safe side and wait for a few days’?” He asked the rather decadent prince.

He shrugged. “You only live once.” He said rather flippantly.

A loud moan caught their attention.

The Shield was bracing himself over the armrest as the Advisor was straining to keep their kiss with a hand buried in Gladio’s hair.

Noctis faced Prompto and raised his eyebrows at the scene. “If you think I can resist that, you’re wrong.”

At that, Ignis broke off the kiss and actually looked sheepish before he lets go of the other man with an apologetic smile.

“Umm…” He uttered as he tried to articulate, blinking at all of them as he started to flush even more.

The Shield on the other hand looked like he won the lottery. “Say, Iggy. Going for the shirtless look?” He teased as he straightened up and gestured toward his chest.

Ignis looked at him for a full second before looking down at what he meant. “Huh, it seems that I am.” He responded eloquently, causing Gladio to chuckle as he went to button up his shirt, clearing his throat as he did.

“That was hot.” Noctis groaned heatedly at them while Prompto was biting his lips, trying not to comment too much.

“You should have been where I am.” Gladio said with a wolfish grin but gave Ignis space as he stood up.

“Now, gentlemen. I have some errands to run.” He announced, running his hand through his hair to fix it.

“Awww~” Prompto moaned petulantly while the Prince gave a disgruntled groan. “But I helped out with the Ebony. Don’t I get a kiss?” Prompto said with a mournful look, his eyes slightly glistened, adding a rather fetching effect to his already expressive face.

Ignis gave a resigned sigh at that. “I have to take care the lodgings issue.” He said as he turned his attentions towards Prompto. “It simply would not do if I leave any debts wanting.” He said with a small smile.

Accepting that as an invitation, Prompto hopped to it excitedly. Carefully cradling Prompto’s face, he started with a simple brush before he became firmer with his kiss. Prompto was holding on his hips as they did.

Gladio took that time to crash next to Noctis, making him giving an indignant “Hey!” as he adjusted next to his Shield.

Breaking off his kiss gently with a whimper from Prompto, he waited for Prompto to open his eyes before he gave a lighter kiss. “Sorry about that, love. But I still need to settle this.” He apologized before pulling away.

Gladio stared at him in awe. “That’s some willpower you got there.” He commented.

“I prefer that we have an uninterrupted day ahead of us.” He said as he gave himself a onceover to make sure everything was in place. “Especially if we are to continue our activities.” He added with a wolfish smirk.

Matching smirks were shared between all of them. “Want an escort?” Noctis offered almost teasingly, still spread out on the couch.

Ignis chuckled at that. “Would I be able to pick or will I have to select the whole package?” He said smoothly as Prompto stared at him, still dazed from the kiss. Worried, he wrapped his arm around his waist to support him as the other two gave amused laughs at Ignis’s offer.

Prompto jumped in his arm as he did. “Uh, wha-?” He sputtered as came to himself.

“You should take a seat, Prompto.” He suggested gently, still holding despite the clear consciousness Prompto was displaying.

“Nah, I’m ok!” He chirped. “If no one’s going with ya, I’m going.” He answered as Ignis gave him some space.

Ignis looked at the other two.

“I’mma gonna stay here.” Noctis answered, panting a bit as Gladio caresses his thigh none too innocently.

“Same here.” He answered with a smile that indicated some form of shenanigan was in progress. Not that it was discreet as to what kind of shenanigan it was.

“You better wait for us to join in.” Prompto said pointedly with an unimpressed look.

Ignis chuckled at that. “I second that.” He added. “We should get going.” He said as he turned to face the door. Prompto followed him.

Thankfully, the room didn’t need to change and they were around for one more night.

“I think that’s ample time to recover, don’t you think?” Ignis commented at the counter.

Prompto stared at him for a full minute, not sure which recovery did he meant but nodded anyway.

“Alright, let me update the register.” The receptionist said politely.

Prompto was still trying to catch his eye about earlier but a slight shake of his head made him hold his piece.

It was when they were at the stairs that Prompto braved his question. “Was that what I think it was?” He asked, part awe at such an audacious question and part scandalous glee.

“Now, what did you think it was?” Ignis asked with a low voice, a voice he reserves for when he was particularly suggestive.

Prompto just gasped. “I was right?!” He said more to himself before he remembered what Gladio asked him earlier. “Wait, is something wrong?” He asked seriously. “Gladio thought Noct was up to something.”

Ignis stopped and gave a rather apologetic look. “I may have unintentionally, as you say, ‘cock-blocked’ Noct in his pursuit of his Shield.” He explained. “He was frustrated that his grand efforts had fallen out but it was unintentional and Noct had pardoned me of that.” He said as he adjusted his glasses. “And his Highness had requested that I entertained him in his stead.” He gave Prompto a wink as he did.

“Oooohh.” Prompto said in dawning realization of the way they found the two earlier as Ignis had started to walk again. “Man, does he ever stop being so….Prince-ish?”

Ignis broke out in laughter at that as Prompto grinned in amusement. “Yes, but isn’t that one of his many charms?”

Prompto giggled at that. “Wouldn’t have him any other way.” He agreed as Ignis went to unlock the door.

“Hey, Igs, Prom! The bed!” Gladio called out.

The Advisor and the marksman exchanged excited looks before they made sure the door was locked and joined their other two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too...awkward or cringey or too much of a jump. If this needs another rewrite again, I'll do it and put the warning in the Notes.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments. Those light my day up and became a pretty great motivator despite the fact I thought this wouldn't have garnered that much reads. This had been an interesting write despite the idea spawning from a meme. Again, thank you to everyone who had read this. Love you all!


End file.
